Forking a Yard
Forking is a fun prank to do to friends, but be careful not to take it too far. Ingredients *Plastic forks (NOT METAL, you can get in some serious trouble) *Address for where you are going *if needed, access to gated communites (they usually have security during dark hours, watch out) *Car *Friends *All black clothes How To Do It As a reminder, before you fork, make sure you know whoever you are forking will not get mad and call the police on you. If you are doing it for a friend, make sure they have parents that would think its funny or would be ok with it. You do not want to get the police involved. 1) Find someone to drive. Even if the house is accross the street, after you do it you want an escape in case you get caught. If you are not old enough to drive, ask a parent or other sibling. 2) Before you go, make sure you have everything you need: *Plastic forks (don't use metal) *Find some friends to help you out *Car *Addresses to the house(s) *Map of where you are going *Black clothes 3) Tip: Do more than one house, its more fun. 4) Drive to the first house. 5) Drive by the house and scope out how the lawn looks, size, and if any lights are on in the house. 6) Park around the corner from the house, out of view. 7) Turn to your friends, divide and conquer. Gather your forks and get out of the car. 8) Walk down the sidewalk to the house. Don't run. Be casual; don't look suspicious. 9) Walk up to the house. Stay on the lawn and stay down. Don't stand, I find it more fun when you army crawl. 10) Stick the forks in the lawn with the prongs facing UP. This makes it harder to take the forks out. Cover the lawn as best as you can before you run out. 11) Before you leave, I find it fun it leave a note on paper, put it through a fork, and put it on their front porch. Leave a clever joke about forks. This way, when they open up the oor the first thing they see is a fork on their porch. Confused, they will walk out to their lawn and find all of the forks. 12) Take a picture if you want to share your work. Be careful of flash. 13) Walk away the way you walked up, and after a few houses run to the car and leave. Somone people like to wait anf hide to see the person's reactions, I find it boring. The best time to do this is at 11pm or 5am. Watch out for gated communites. If you plan to do someone behind the gate, you might have to do it around 9-10pm because entering at another time in all black will be very suspicious and they won't let you in. (I learned this from experience) Good luck and have fun! Stay safe! BE QUIET Category:Pranks